


Púrpura y Rosa

by LeidyCC



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Viñeta, los amo, merecen más atención y amor, por el cumple de shiki
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 22:32:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13556979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeidyCC/pseuds/LeidyCC
Summary: Cuando Shiki tomó la oportunidad de crear y dirigir un nuevo grupo, no imaginó ni en sus sueños más locos que compartiría ese momento con su amante.





	Púrpura y Rosa

**Author's Note:**

> Corta historia que escribí en honor al cumple de Shiki que fue el pasado 25 de enero (aunque esto no abarca tema de cumpleaños)
> 
> ¡Espero les agrade!

**.**

**.**

Shiki estaba agotado, pero no era nada extraordinario considerando su rutina como productor. No sabía la hora, aunque tampoco recordaba lo último que había escrito en su portátil. Y sus parpados se volvieron tan pesados como dos bloques de concreto, llevándolo a cerrar los ojos por completo y darse el lujo de tomar una pequeña siesta…

Pero el sueño de Shiki era muy ligero, y cualquier sonido era capaz de despertarle… Por ello, escuchó cuando la puerta de su habitación fue abierta. Se mantuvo donde mismo, recostado sobre su escritorio donde hacía un rato cayó dormido, y escuchó cierto regaño que vino en forma de suave susurro:

-Si estás cansado, deberías ir a la cama.-

Era, indiscutiblemente, la voz de Rikka.

Shiki no se movió, menos cuando una tela cálida cubrió sus hombros. Las noches en enero estaban más frías que de costumbre, y Rikka le había dicho múltiples de veces que tuviera cuidado. Como siempre, le costaba un poco hacerle caso, y terminaba el de cabellos rosas nuevamente cuidado de él.

Además, escuchó una taza golpear con cuidado la superficie de madera y en seguida percibió el calor que esta emergía. Y al sentir que Rikka estaba por retirarse, terminó por levantarse.

-Rikka.-

Cuando Shiki se sentó derecho, cuidando que la cobija no cayera, llamó con voz ronca al contrario, quien se giró en seguida a mirarlo. Extendió una mano, y pudo observar la pequeña sonrisa del más joven.

-Ven, aquí.- puso en palabras su inocente petición.

Rikka, sin alguna queja, se acercó nuevamente y tomó su mano extendida. Al tenerlo cerca, Shiki lo atrajo hacia sí mismo y lo sentó sobre su regazo, ocultando después el rostro en su pecho y abrazando su delgada cintura. Ante la comodidad, cerró los ojos y dejó salir un a gusto suspiro. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba ahora.

La habitación quedó en completo silencio, en uno muy cómodo y ameno, mientras sentía las manos de Rikka acariciar sus cabellos con cariño, permitiéndole relajarse mucho más. No era novedad que Rikka supiera lo que quería, incluso desde que se conocieron…

 _Ah_ , cuando conoció a Rikka… Fue en aquellos tiempos donde Shiki buscó cambiar en lo que se había convertido su carrera. Gustaba de su grupo, de cantar y bailar sobre el escenario junto a ellos, pero no era precisamente lo que él quería dedicarse por el resto de su vida. Así que, lo pensó detenidamente y tomó una decisión: dejar el grupo y enfocarse sólo en producir y componer música. Pero, a pesar de haber elegido la mejor decisión a su criterio, existían momentos donde se agobiaba.

Fue un jueves bastante tarde cuando, ya frustrado con cierta canción, Shiki decidió darle una pausa a su trabajo y salir por aire fresco. Esa salida terminó con él en un bar cercano, al que había asistido ya varias veces. Pidió un trago suave, más que nada para despejarse, y entonces lo vio… A aquel muchacho de rosas cabellos con el que se había topado en más de una ocasión en el mundo del entretenimiento. Shiki no era precisamente malo recordando a las personas, pero alguien tan exótico como Rikka le era imposible de olvidar. Y sus miradas se cruzaron, _púrpura y rosa_ , y recibió un gesto de respeto de parte del contrario, quien lo reconoció al instante.

No supo cómo, tal vez fue el curso del momento, pero terminaron sentados juntos y conversando de una que otra cosa que se colaba en su charla. Y el hielo entre ellos se derritió bastante rápido, dejaron a un lado las formalidades y terminando como amigos.

Shiki no se detenía a pensar mucho en las personas que lo rodeaban, era bastante distraído en ello, pero desde que comenzó a tratar con Rikka siempre reparaba en algún detalle de este. _Hoy lleva el cabello trenzado, parece cansado, el color de su suéter le va bien, su risa es como una tierna melodía… Él es bonito._

Y cuando se dio cuenta, Shiki ya se encontraba flechado por aquel que se convirtió después en uno de los miembros del grupo que él mismo formó, tomando una segunda oportunidad en su carrera.

-Rikka…- lo llamó nuevamente, más por el hecho de querer pronunciar su nombre que por otra cosa.

-Dime.- Rikka murmuró a cambio.

- _Eres bonito_.- y le soltó lo que muchas veces se le pasó por la mente, no siendo la primera vez en realidad.

Entonces Shiki escuchó la risa contraria, ese sonido tan parecido al de los cascabeles que endulzaba su corazón cada vez más. Y lo abrazó con más fuerza, más cariño, como solía suceder cuando se encontraban así, rodeados de un ambiente tranquilo que les permitía compartir su amor.

-Yo también _te amo_ , Shiki.- sincero, y afectuoso, Rikka confirmó una vez más sus sentimientos.

Había ocasiones donde era mejor actuar que hablar, y Shiki sabía muy bien qué hacer en esos casos. Así que, se separó un poco de Rikka (sin soltar el agarre en la cintura ajena) y buscó sus labios, uniéndose en esta oportunidad en un profundo y prolongado beso.

Cuando Shiki decidió convertirse en artista, y tomó la oportunidad que se le ofreció de formar y dirigir un nuevo grupo, no se me imaginó en ningún momento que estaría compartiendo este momento (que orgulloso le hacía sentir) con su amante… Con Sera Rikka.

**.**

**.**

**Notas Finales:** ¡Gracias por leer! y me disculpo por si hubo algún error


End file.
